


Solace in library

by guren666



Category: GameSense - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with savage ending, First Time, Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Since one month, Matty has been going to a local public library. Not to check out books or read, but to look at the librarian. However, to get his feelings to be known, he had to confess. This was the day he does it, no matter the outcome.





	Solace in library

**Author's Note:**

> I am just gonna say that I am a bit sorry. Sorry Alex, sorry Matty. But Malex lives on. ;)

He rubbed his temples, sitting behind the checkout table. Being a librarian was...boring and interesting at the same time. Only thing he hated about his job was the amount of useless paperwork he had to do on the end of every week. Every week.

The public library he worked at was enormous, with many sections and under – sections. So, it was no wonder he sometimes found... people doing something indecent between the shelves. As a librarian, he should throw them out, but he was embarrassed (so were the people he caught) and he ran off (the couples left soon afterwards) and Alex wished he could bleach his eyes.

Why did he feel like a dirty voyeur? It’s not like he purposely sought the coupling people to spy on them. Alex sighed, putting aside the finished pile of paperwork.

He checked his phone, frowning. It was almost closing time. He should check if someone is still there...

 

Alex rose on his feet. He strut towards the fiction section. He found two school girls, packing up their things. Then, in the sci -fi section he found an older man, grumpily putting away a huge book. He left without a word. Patrolling all the sections, he was sure he saw everyone out.

Little did he know someone was watching him closely, creeping on him from close by, but out of Alex’s sight. This was a frequent thing, but Alex had no idea he was being watched every day for over a month now.  

 

Matty was gazing at him trough his glasses, feeling a bit hot in the face. He fell asleep earlier, when he came here four hours ago ( he actually studied for once) and when he woke up, it was closing time. Gripping the book he was reading, he took a deep breath, gathering his courage. This is the day he does it.

Pushing up the glasses up his nose bridge, he walked towards him, with the book firmly in his grasp. Alex’s back was turned on him, he was inspecting a bookcase closely. Matty had to get his attention somehow, so he coughed.

Alex heard it, and curiously turned his head, facing off against a young man with glasses, who looked really flushed, gripping a romantic novel between his hands as if his life depended on it. Who is this person? What is he still doing here? It’s closing time soon. He approached him with crossed arms, trying to look authoritatively and possibly intimidating. “What are you doing here? It’s closing time. Return the book and leave, young man.” He said, extending his hand, Alex waited him to pass the book.

Instead, he sneaked a look at the librarian who impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. “I don’t have the whole day for this. Give me the book. Now.” He was getting pissed off. All he wanted now was to go home and relax, maybe play some of his games.

Scoffing, he took the romance novel (written by a renown author he noted) and he was about to walk away to put it in its place, when he felt a gentle tug at his sleeve.

He stopped in mid – motion. “What? You didn’t finish the book yet?”

 

“ _I like you._ ” Matty whispered inaudibly, blushing up a storm. Alex didn’t hear him, he said it too quietly. “What, I didn’t quite catch what you said.” He reacted nonchalantly.

“ ** _I LIKE YOU!! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!_** ” He muttered, now redder than before. Alex dropped the novel Heartless by Kat Martin, stunned.

What the hell was this kid’s problem? Is he hitting on adults for fun? Is this an elaborate prank?

“I don’t know what game you’re playing, but I sure as hell don’t have time to play along. Who put you up to this?” Alex wanted to know, approaching him. 

Matty backed away, stuttering as he stared at Alex’s feet. “I-I rea-lly l-l-like you!”

Alex halted, cornering him in the science – fiction section. He put a hand above Matty’s shoulder, performing a very Japanese kabedon, effectively trapping him. “Prove it.” He said in a collected voice, the young man dared to sneak a peek at his face, which was too close for his comfort.

Then, suddenly he was kissed. It wasn’t gentle, it was anything but gentle. It was rough and possessive. Matty was overwhelmed by the ferocity of the kiss, but he didn’t push him away. This is what he wanted.

He moaned, earnestly enjoying this intimate intrusion. Alex’s hands skimped down his school uniform, to caress his backside (more like grope) and he could feel how something sprung to life in his pants. Embarrassed, Matty looked away, while Alex kissed his collarbone, working his way down his neck. He let loose the tie, unbuttoned the shirt with his skilled fingers to get better access to Matty’s milky white skin.

Feasting his eyes on the beauty before him, Alex smirked, pinching his nipples. Matty let out a groan that could only be of sexual pleasure. Alex licked his ear, whispering. “You’re so into this. There is no way this is your first time doing it with a man.”

Flabbergasted, Matty opened his mouth to protest, but he was shut down with Alex’s lips on his, sucking on them so hard his rational mind was blocked out by animalistic lust. He wrapped his hands around Alex’s neck, giving in to him completely.

Matty’s resistance shattered, letting Alex do whatever he wanted to him. Alex seized his chance, unzipping the black pants of the school uniform, his hand slipped inside his boxers, making Matty whelp from surprise. “Oh, what’s this. You’re already rock hard. Aaaw, this is cute. Say....” He knelt down before him and Matty blinked, with his pants halfway down to his ankles. Alex couldn’t suppress his smirk when he saw the blushing mess that was the younger man. “Ever had a blowjob?”

Matty energetically shook head. “No, no, of course not!”

“Then, let me educate you.” He said lustfully, taking in Matty’s length, sucking and teasing as he observed for reactions. He was writhing before him, pleading for more. Alex happily obliged, giving one of the best blowjobs ever.

Matty tried to grab onto something, he tried to reach behind to get a grip on a bookshelf; in vain. So his hands dug into Alex’s bleached hair, barely holding back his voice.

His moans were getting more desperate, more urging. Alex rose back on his feet, licking his lips. He finished him off with his hands, jerking off.

Droplets of white substance dropped on the wooden floor, the result of their passion. But, Alex was far from done. This kid was too much fun to just leave it at a simple blowjob and few rough kisses.

Matty was panting like he ran a marathon, his pale skin glistened in the darkening room, creating a very intimate atmosphere. Alex’s hands grabbed his firm butt, feeling how his own pants got much heavier, it was too painful, his jeans were too tight.

With one hand, he undid the zipper on his pants, pulling out his length (which was very impressive and Matty couldn’t take his eyes off it) and with other he put two fingers inside his mouth. “Suck.” He instructed him impatiently, wanting to put it in and take him right there.  

Already high on pleasure, Matty sucked on Alex’s fingers without questioning, eyeing him as he stroked himself, quietly whimpering. Feeling a bit light – headed, he sucked on until Alex retracted his hand.

 

Awaiting his next move, the younger man blinked rapidly when he found himself in a compromising position – his left leg slightly raised, his right leg still on the floor, slightly bended and Alex stood between his legs, fully erect. He leaned closer, kissing down his neck, eventually going for his lips again, which he claimed possessively.

In the meantime, his two saliva coated fingers found his entrance. He slid them inside the hot cavern, scissoring him. Matty threw his head in ecstasy, enjoying himself to the fullest.  

“Look at you, your ass is sucking in my fingers, you’re so horny.” Matty skipped past a few shades of red, his insides were on fire. “St- stop teasing me and put it in.”

“Put what where? Be more specific or you won’t get any of this.”

 Wiggling, Matty desperately pulled him closer. “Please, put your fat cock inside my butt and fuck me hard.”  

Alex thrusted inside in one movement, plunging deep, burying himself inside Matty who desperately clung to him. He turned him to the side a bit, holding up his left leg in the air, thrusting hard, deep and fast in unrelenting rhythm that turned Matty’s legs to jelly. He could feel his grand finale was close, his back hit the hard books covers, which made him even more turned on.

Loudly moaning from bliss, his desire splashed on his belly and he felt something hot, heating up deep inside him. High on the afterglow, the scent of sex lingered in the air. Alex let out a satisfied groan, retreating from him and letting Matty slide down against the bookshelf.

Sated, he zipped up his jeans, looking at the young man half collapsed on the floor, flushed and still pretty much a hot mess. Alex started walking away.

Matty recovered from euphoria, getting up, but he had no strength in legs, falling back down. “Wait! Where are you going?”

 

Alex coldly looked at him. “Going to close up and then home. Get up and leave.”

Matty couldn’t believe his ears.

“What are you saying...? I thought I proved how much I like you.”

 

Alex raised a brow at the kid. Is he dense? The sex was good, but there were no feelings from his side. “Sorry, but we’re not compatible. If you want someone who will treasure you, I am not your man.”

Hot, bitter tears poured from his eyes. This can’t be happening. Can’t be! Hardly picking himself up from the floor, he walked away with his pride in tatters, heartbroken.

 

Watching him leave, Alex leaned on the closest table, sighing. This will be a good lesson for him. He’ll get stronger with this experience and find someone more suitable and younger.

 

Alex waited a good while, pondering about how he broke his illusions of love. Still, it was better than getting into a relationship and breaking up soon. That would be even harder on the other man.

 

He did the right thing.

Shaking off this uneasiness, he traipsed to his desk, where he grabbed his bag and the main keys. He locked the door and left the library, which was now solitary as his lonesome heart.

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
